


The Jester's Plaything

by MilkyWayWishess



Category: Super Paper Mario (Game)
Genre: F/M, Non-Consensual Groping, Rape, Vaginal Fingering, im sorry, inspired by my friend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-17
Updated: 2018-04-17
Packaged: 2019-04-24 09:28:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14352684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MilkyWayWishess/pseuds/MilkyWayWishess
Summary: Dimentio has some "fun" with you





	The Jester's Plaything

"If you don’t cease this pointless misbehavior right now, my darling...” He breathed out, fastening your arms above your head, a grin etching across his face.

“The very next thing you are going to be screaming is my name.”

Eyes widening, you understood the context of where this is going, you began thrashing beneath the male.

The masked magician grinned even wider, pushing your arms down more, taking one of his other floating appendages and slowly but skillfully began maneuvering around your clothed breasts.

 

"Ah!..." Squirming around beneath him, you let unwanted sexual noises out.

why was he doing this to you? Wasn't he supposed to be the enemy?!

Your mind was running with questions when you look back up him and his masked face.

You stopped squirming and tried your best to deny the male what he wants.

"Not wanting to partake in this game are we now, dear (Y/N)?" The masked magician said , clearly being able to hear his smirk.

"I refuse to give you what you want, you sick jester!" You spat and let out a high pitched moan at the feeling of your breasts being roughly played with.

"Oh how unfortunate, my dear, because it's not up to you." Laughing, the jester removed his other floating hands from your hand and brought it down to your clothed womanhood, slowly beginning to rub around it.

"My my (Y/N)! You're quiet wet over little me!~"

 

Laughing, the jester began to become more accustomed to what he was doing and began to go faster.

"Ahhhh!... P-please stop!" Moans were coming out and you had no control over it, it didn't feel bad, in fact, you liked it, but doing it here? With him? That's ridiculous.

Looking back up at the jester, you noticed how his hands are both around your waist, and your pants were already off. He began to bring down your panties.

Fear was apparent in your eyes  


Noticing this, the male stopped and brought one hand up to your face and began caressing it.

"Don't worry my dear, I'll start gentle..."

**Author's Note:**

> Mmk well, that was a heck of a fan fiction for my standards. I was going to make a full lemon but, too much effort haha


End file.
